Winners and Losers Remake
by BeShOrR5
Summary: This is a Remake of Winners and Losers and U guys didn't want me to delete the other one I am not I just want to see how this one will be but, this is about Dez and Elliot enter a competition that Austin doesn't know about UNTIL THEY TELL HIM but, what happen when they win the competition of meeting Victoria secret models. I KNOW THE SUMMARY SUCKS SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT, HOPE U LIKE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HEY GUYS THIS IS MY REMAKE HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I AM WRITING THE OTHER ONE I JUST WANT TO SEE WHAT ONE IS BETTER AND I THINK THIS IS EASIER TO GET AND OK I THINK YOU SHOULD GET TO THE READING TTYL**

* * *

><p><strong>WINNERS AND LOSERS REMAKE<strong>

**CH.1**

**AUSTIN POV**

Today is just a normal day for a 22-year-old Rock star called Austin Monica Moon but, someone like me you will expect me to be working right nope I am not I am enjoying my 3 1/2 months vacation off and this vacation is good so far but, it was only one day and let's see if Dez and Elliot have stuff in store for me and speaking of the devil here they come.

Dez: Austin

Then we did are What up hand shake and Elliot said

Elliot: You know I need you to teach me that handshake so I can do it with you guys

Austin: Ok buddy we will but, not today

Dez: Or Never

Then we all just laughed and Elliot said

Elliot: You Guys are Mean

Austin and Dez: We know

Then we both laughed and Dez said

Dez: Jinx you owe me a rematch to a video game

Austin: Awe Man but, what game

Dez: (SMIRKING) CALL A DUTY BLACK OOPS

Austin: (Smirking) Oh it's on

Then we all started to walk to the room but, Elliot said

Elliot: Dez we have to tell Austin something

Austin: What do you have to tell me

Elliot: When we are in the game room

Austin: We are in the game room

Dez: Sit down

Austin: Why

Elliot and Dez: Just sit down

Austin: Ok Man I am sitting so what do you have to tell me

Elliot: Um we enter something

Austin: Ok what did you enter

Elliot: We entered for 3 months to spend with Victoria Secret Models

Austin: Ok but, I don't get what this does with me

Dez: Just listen and then you get it

Then I signed and told Elliot to go ahead

Elliot: This has a lot to do with you

Austin: Ok go ahead

Elliot: But, this competition isn't any competition this happens to be Victoria Secret Models spending 3 months with us but, there a catch it's in our houses ok oh and we had to pair up

Austin: Ok but, I don't see how you are going to fit these models in your houses

Elliot: Yea we kind of figured that so what we did is we entered yourhouseaddress

Austin: What I didn't get the ending

Elliot: We entered your house address

Then I got up and said

Austin: (Yelled) You What

Elliot: We entered your house address

Austin: Ok I got that but, why

Elliot: You said it yourself our houses are small to fit about 10 girls I think they said on the competition that are coming

Austin: So let me get this straight you enter this competition with my address so you can show off

Dez: Yup

Elliot: Dez

Dez: What

Then he recognized what he said to me and he said

Dez: Oh...I shut up now

Elliot: Yes you will

Austin: Ok so did you know if you win

Elliot: No but, there's another catch

Austin: That is

Elliot: UM it is a surprise if you win they just show up at your door when the contest is over

Austin: Ok when is the contest over

Elliot: Tomorrow

Austin: (Yelled) What

Elliot and Dez: Sorry we didn't tell you sooner

Austin: OK I FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME BUT, HOW LONG DID YOU ENTER LIKE WHAT I MEAN BY THAT IS HOW LONG DID IT YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME

Elliot: 3 MONTHS

Austin: (yelling) What

Dez and Elliot: You said you forgave us so no more yelling

Austin: I won't yell anymore and yes I did but, I can take it back

Dez: No you can't

Austin: Oh yes I can

Elliot: How

I pulled me figures that were crossed from behind my back and Dez said

Dez: Awe man but, YOU still owe ME that game Rematch

Austin: Ok come on lets play

Then we just played the game and won like usual and Elliot just join us this round and I won again ha-ha I feel like king lol

Then we quit the games and Dez and Elliot went home why I went to my personal gym to exercise.

**1 Hour later**

I got finish from exercising and I went to get ready for bed then I hit the sack

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK GUYS I HAVE THE HOUSE PICTURE AND THE <strong>furnishing<strong> ON MY PROFILE SO GO THERE TO SEE THE LINKS I HAVE FOR THE HOUSE IF YOU ARE CAROUIS ON WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE**

**BYE FOR NOW TTYL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**MWAH**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLY POV**

My name is Allyson Dawson I'm 22 years old I'm a Victora Secret model I'm always athletic and always on task by keeping up with my personal trainer and all and I always put, my job first before my life but, now I can put my life first then my Job because they are giving me and my 5 friends Cassidy, Trish, Kira, Brooke off and it's 3 months and your wondering why we were off is because they had a Victora Secret Model competition and they pick the models that weren't busy during the time and we guess that was me and my friends and me and my friends can't wait because today we pick the winner and they where Elliot and Dez and we really cannot wait because they are in our hometown and our hometown is in Miami and we all jumped up and down when we read we where going to be going and I can't wait but, what sucks is since I have to keep my body in shape to keep my job I need to find a gym and that's going to be hard because I want a gym where it is just me during the night and not get bothered and I know I said I was off and that means no work but, it is still means work for us models and that is exercise and thank god my personal trainer said he will come out a couple days for us and he told me that to my face and I hug him and I was like thank you thank you thank you and he welcomed me but, now let me tell you what me and the girls are doing and that is sitting in the airplane since we came from New York and all I just had a two hour sleep so that means 1 hour to myself because the girls are sleeping lol but,

**1 hour pass**

I really can't wait to go to this address to surprise them and all and then I looked at the address and it said

30 STAR ISLAND DRIVE

Then I go wait isn't that where rich people live but, then there are condos down there or small house but, we will see in 30 minutes when we see the limo pulling up we got our luggage and put it in the trunk and then we all hope in the car and the limo was like a bus so it had long comfy seats that the other girls slept in lol why I was up

**30 minutes pass**

Guess who stay up all the time me and we just got to this beautiful house and it is 10 am and the others are still sleeping so I gave the driver a hefty wage and said

Ally: (whisper) can you stay her and wait for the others to wake up

The Driver: No problem my lady

Ally: Thanks sir

Then I walked out with my luggage and then I knocked on the door and I hope I don't wake anyone up

**AUSTIN POV**

I was still in bed and then I heard a knock and I got dress and brush my teeth and then I heard another knock and I said

Austin: I am coming hold up

THIS BETTER NOT BE DEZ AND ELLIOT I WILL FREAKING KILL THEM IF IT IS BUT, then I walked to the door I opened it and saw this beautiful and my I say stunning girl right in front of me and I say

Austin: May I help you mam

Ally: Yes um I am a Victora Secret Model and I am looking for Dez and Elliot

Austin: They are not here right now but, you can come I if you like

Then I open the door wide and let her in and I said

Austin: May I get your name

Ally: Yea um my name is Allyson Dawson but, call me Ally for short

Austin: Hi Ally and my name is Aus...

Then I got cut off by Ally saying

Ally: Austin Moon

Austin: So you know who I am

Ally: Yup and I love your music by the way

Austin: Thanks and you probably wondering why I am here and Dez and Elliot aren't

Ally: Welcome and Pretty much

Austin: Well this is my house and they put my address down because I have more place to put you guys and do you mind me asking how many of you are there

Ally: There is 5 of us

Austin: Good for me um do you want me to give you a tour

Ally: Yes please but, can I get some where to put, my luggage

Austin: Yea let me take it to the room next to mine

Ally: Thanks

Then I carried her luggage to the guest room next to me and I said

Austin: Here you are this is your room and do you want the rest of the tour

Ally: Yes please

Then motion for her to follow me and she did and I said

Austin: Ok let's start down stair

Ally: K

Then we headed downstairs and I lead her to the living room and I said

Austin: This is the living room and all

Then we walk to the next room and I said

Austin: This is the Movie Room

Then we walk to the next room and I said

Austin: This is the Dinning Room

Then we walk to the next room and I said

Austin: This is the Kitchen

Ally: Omg I love this Kitchen

Austin: Thanks and I assume you cook

Ally: Yup and I bake to

Austin: Ok that will come in handy

Then she laughed and I said

Austin: Let's go outside

Then she nodded and we went outside and I said

Austin: This is the pool and then that little guest house and then there is a grill in the end

Ally: This house is so cool and we didn't even finish the whole level floor

Austin: Yea but, what's all the other stuff is a wine area and bars

Ally: Oh yea I know where I am hanging

Then I just laugh and I said

Austin: I be there with you

Ally just laugh and I said

Austin: Let's go upstairs

Ally: Ok

Then we headed upstairs and I showed her all the extra rooms and all that and then I show her my area and she said

Ally: This is a lot

Austin: Yup but, wait until you get to my section and I only get access to it

Ally: Owe show me

Austin: Ok come on then

Then we went to the second floor pool and my then my hot tube and then my fitness room and we stop and she goes

Ally: OMG can I use this I was going to get a gym membership

Austin: Yeah and I use it everyday so if you walk in you probably see me

Ally: I am ok with that and btw thanks so much

Then she hugged me and said

Ally: Anymore rooms

Austin: Yup

Ally: What

Austin: Mine

Ally: (smirking) Can I see it I am so carious

Austin: Ok come on

Then we went to my room and she said

Ally: Omg this looks so comfortable and this bed looks

Then she goes to my bed lays down and goes

Ally: Comfortable

Austin: I know it's my bed so get up

Ally: No

Austin: Don't make me do something you will regret

Ally: Oh so what are you going to do

Austin: Going to find out if you don't get about in 10

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Austin: That's it

Then I got on top of her and started tickling her she kick me in the thigh and so I stop tickling her and decide to pull a joke so I held my dick and said owe and I started to groan and she saw and she said

Ally: Omg Austin I am so sorry I didn't mean it at all

Austin: If you didn't mean it you will watch where you where kicking

Ally: I am sorry

Austin: (smirking) Man I am probably not going to have kids

Ally: (smirking) Yes you are and I will make that happen

Then I looked at her wide eye and she goes

Ally: (smirking) What's wrong

Austin: You said you will make me have kids happen

Ally: (smirking) Yea I will

Austin: SO what are you referring to

Ally: (smirking) ME MAKING YOU FEEL BETTER

Then my eyes pop out and she comes toward me and ready to kiss me and did I mention she was on top of me and she was coming closer and closer and when she was right there she said

Ally: Gotcha

Austin: You little schemer

Ally: What

Then we just laugh and she goes

Ally: I am tired

Austin: You can sleep here

Ally: Are you serious

Austin: Yup

Then I was about to leave but, she stop me and said

Ally: Ok I will but, can you do me a favor

Austin: What

Ally: Stay here and cuddle with me

Austin: Are you serious

Ally: Yes I will put me asleep faster since I have none of my stuff animals

Then I just laughed and said

Austin: Ok just this time

Then she nodded then I layed down and wrapped my arms around her and she layed her head on my chest and fell asleep in my arms and me watching her sleep put me asleep

Then I just pass out


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally Pov**

I just woke up and I felt hands wrapped around me and so turned around to see who it is and I held my breath so when I turned around I felt relax when I saw it was Austin and I saw he was asleep and I thought he was going to leave but, he didn't and he is so cute when he sleeps I had a urge to Kiss him straight on the lips but, I didn't but, I still want to so knowing my stupid self I leaned in to his lips and then he woke up and said

Austin: What

Then he rubbed his eyes and then he said

Austin: Ally why are you so close

Ally: Oh nothing I woke up like this

Austin: U huh

Ally: What I did

Austin: Ok keep saying that

Ally: What do you think I was going to do

Austin: Kiss Me

Ally: UM... NO I WOULD NEVER

Austin: if you will never why did you pause

Ally: Idk

Austin: Yes you do because you know I am right

Ally: ok you are right happy

Austin: Yes and No

Ally: What now

Austin: Come here

Then I scooted closer to him and he said

Austin: Little more

Then I went all away until her faces where like barley a inch away and then I said

Ally: Why do you want me this close

Austin: To give you something you want

Ally: What do I want

Austin: A kiss

Then he leaned in and then our lips where about to touched and then he said

Austin: Gotcha

Then he got up and ran out of the room and he went down stairs and I followed him I caught him and said

Ally: Gotcha

Austin: yea you got me but, I got free hands

Then my eyes widen and I ran out of his hold to the couch and he caught me and he was hovering over me and said

Austin: Pay Back for getting me

Then he tickled me and then the I was laughing so hard and then I screamed when I saw 6 people where standing over us and they where smirking and then we broke apart and then Austin said

Austin: Dez, Elliot Why

Then he pointed to the girls and he said

Austin: who are you

Ally: They are my friends

Austin: Oh your model friends

Ally: Yup

Then Dez and Elliot eyes widen and Elliot said

Elliot: So wait your models

Ally: Yup wait your name is Dez and Elliot

ELLIOT AND DEZ: Yea why

Ally: congratulations

Elliot and Dez: Thanks but, for what

Ally: You WON 3 months with me and my friends AND THEY ARE BROOKE, KIRA , CASSIDY, TRISH, AND ME BUT, YOU CAN CALL ME ALLY

Elliot and Dez: We won that competition

Ally: Yup

Trish: Who house is this

Ally: Austin

Trish: Austin who

Then I pointed to the guy sitting next to me and Brooke SCREAMED

Brooke: OMG IT'S AUSTIN MOON

Then I held my ears and said

Ally: Brooke clam down

Brooke: It's Austin Moon I don't calm down with him

Ally: Yea you don't calm down you are going back

Brooke: Ok I will calm down

Ally: K and sorry about that Austin

Austin: It's ok

Trish: So these idiots ( pointing at Dez and Elliot) gave us your address and not there

Austin: Yup

Elliot and Dez: Hey we are here

Austin: I am sorry but, you did

Elliot: So if we did we need somewhere to put them we couldn't just keep them in an apartment with one bed

Ally: Um we are not a thing

The Girls: Yea

Elliot: So what are you

Then I was about to charge at him but, I got held back by Austin and I said

Ally: Let me go

Austin: No

Ally: Yes

Austin: No

Ally: Yes

Austin: No

Ally: Yes

Trish cut and said

Trish: stop acting like babies

Ally: ok can we just all be friends

Austin: Yea I agree with Ally

Elliot: You would agree with her

Dez: Yea

Austin: What I just want this to stop this mess before it mess up my house

Trish: Yea Right but, Can u shows us to our room and show us around

Ally: I will I will let the boys have a talk

Austin: So u r not going to get lost

Ally: No your Jackass

Austin just laughed and he said

Austin: K and Earlier today it didn't seem like that

Ally: Yea ok me n the girls are going to go for a tour

Then we left before it got more embarrassing

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thanks for reading guys <strong>

**Mwah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally Pov**

Me and the girls are all going around the house in peace in quiet until Trish broke the silent and said

Trish: "So what's going on with you two."

Ally: "Who two."

Trish: "You and Austin idiot."

Ally: Nothing why do you ask

Trish: "Duh we saw you on the ground with Austin hovering over you."

Ally: "So!"

Trish: "So tell us what happen."

Ally: "Nothing really we just sleeped and I he was soo cute sleeping that I couldn't resist my urge to kiss him so I started to lean in." (squeling started)

Trish: "So You kiss him."

Ally: "Can you let me finish with out interruptions."

Trish + Brooke + Kira + Cassidy: "K."

Ally: "K where was I... oh I started to lean in and then he woke up and rubbed his eyes and said."

**Flashback**

Austin: "Ally why are you so close."

Ally: "Oh nothing I woke up like this."

Austin: "Uh huh."

Ally: "What did I do."

Austin: "Ok keep saying that."

Ally: "What do you think I was going to do."

Austin: "Kiss Me."

Ally: "UM... NO I WOULD NEVER."

Austin: "if you will never why did you pause."

Ally: "Idk."

Austin: "Yes you do because you know I'm right."

Ally: "ok you are right happy."

Austin: "Yes and No."

Ally: "What now."

Austin: "Come here."

Then I scooted closer to him and he said

Austin: "Little more."

Then I went all away until her faces where like barley a inch away and then I said

Ally: "Why do you want me this close."

Austin: "To give you something you want."

Ally: "What do I want."

Austin: "A kiss!"

**FLASHBACK GOT INTERUPTED **

The girls started to squeal again and I said

Ally: "I can not finish anything with you guys can I."

The Girls: "Nope so now continue."

**Flashback continued**

Ally: "Ok where was I again oh yea I was at where he ask to kiss me and then he leaned in and our lips where about to touch and he said."

Austin: "Gotcha."

Then he ran out of the room and I followed him and I caught him and said

Ally: "Gotcha."

Austin: "You got me but, I got free hands."

And then my eyes widen and I got untangles from him and ran to the couch and he caught me and after that he was hovering over me then he said

Austin: "Pay Back for getting me."

Then he started to tickle me and I was laughing so hard that I didn't know my surroundings that I screamed when I saw 6 people standing above us and the rest is history happy now

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Trish: "Yes very happy ok show us to our rooms I am going to unpack and go back to sleep."

I just rolled my eyes and said

Ally: "K."

Then I showed them to there rooms and I went to my room but,

I was stopped

* * *

><p>AN: OK SO WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS THANKS FOR READING REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW PLEASE BYE :-)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**PREVOLSLY ON WINNERS AND LOSERS**

I WAS STOPPED

**NOW**

**ALLY POV**

I felt someone grab me that's why I stopped so I looked up and said

Ally: "Austin Why you like scared me."

Austin: "What I just wanted to tell you that Elliot and Dez went home since it is almost night-time and I am going to exercise."

Ally: "K I will see you there."

Austin: "AHUH."

Then I walked to my room got dress in my fitness clothes and I go to the fitness room and I stopped when I saw Austin Shirtless there my month drop when I saw him like that lifting the weights that look heavy as all could be but, I still could not believe the site that I was like stay like that forever but he didn't since he snap me out of my trance by saying

Austin: "Enjoying the View."

When I got out of the trance I was still trying to focus but, when I got focus I notice how me and Austin are so close and I said

Ally: "Very."

Austin: "Mmm Yeah I'm enjoying the view to."

Ally: "Awe thanks hottie."

Austin: "Oh I'm an hottie now."

Ally: "Yes!"

Austin just laughs and shakes his head and goes back to working out and I go next to him and try to lift weights to see if I can and I can't even lift one and I heard Laughing and I saw Austin on the ground cracking up like there nobody's business and I said

Ally: "What are you laughing at?"

Austin: "Oh nothing."

Ally: "It was something so tell me."

Austin: "Ok I tell you..."

Ally: "Are you going to tell me anytime soon."

Austin: "You."

Ally: "Me what."

Austin: "I was laughing at you."

I got up and smack him in the chest and arm and he said

Austin: "Ok I stop if you let me help you."

Ally: "Ok."

He came up behind me and had his arms around me and he said

Austin: "Ok put your hand on my hand with the weight."

I did what he said and I said

Ally: "What else."

Austin: "Lift it."

Ally: "k."

I lift and said

Ally: "Yes I did it."

Then it just came to me and I said

Ally: "Wait a minute that is not fair you lift it for me."

Austin: "Yes I did because you can't lift it."

Ally: "What's wrong with that."

Austin: "You where going to hurt yourself if I let you lift those on your own."

Ally: "Yea but, I wanted to lift it."

Austin: "Why do you want to lift it."

Ally: "To show you I'm stronger than you think."

Austin: "Why do you want to show me that your stronger than I think."

Ally: "Austin."

Austin: "Yea."

Ally: "Can you come here."

Austin: "I'm right here."

Ally: "Not as close as I want you."

Austin: "How close do you want me."

Ally: "I want you really close."

Austin: "Why!"

Ally: "You know Why."

Austin: "No I don't so why don't you come here and explain it to me."

Then I got up walk over to him and pull him into me really sexually and the next thing I did surprise both of us

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: "I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANKS FOR READING I REALLY APPERCIATED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE OR FOLLOW AND GO READ MY OTHER STORIES I ADOPTED AND ARE WRITING MY OWN AND BY THE WAY IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY OH OK BYE LOVE YOU ALL."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously**

Ally: "Can you come here."

Austin: "I'm right here."

Ally: "Not as close as I want you."

Austin: "How close do you want me."

Ally: "I want you really close."

Austin: "Why!"

Ally: "You know Why."

Austin: "No I don't so why don't you come here and explain it to me."

Then I got up walk over to him and pull him into me really sexually and the next thing I did surprise both of us

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**Ally Pov**

I thinking you going to be thinking what did I do and I got to say I KISS HIM and yes me Ally Dawson kiss the one and only Austin Moon and I got to say I love it and I want more and by more I want him to kiss me back...oh wait he is kissing me back OMG I'm doing happy dance in my head and I got to say with him kissing me I love it and I want to do it forever it feels like just me and him are the only ones in the world and I hate oxygen because we both had to separate because we needed air and I didn't want to separate but, my mind got cut off by Austin saying

Austin: "Wow I didn't know you wanted to be that close."

Ally: "Sorry Aus but, I had to kiss you like now."

Austin: "Why."

Ally: "You don't know how much I wanted to do that for so long."

He smirk and said

Austin: "How much and long did you want to do that."

I shock my head and said

Ally: "You are not getting a answer."

Austin: "You want to bet."

Ally: "Yes because I know I'm going to win."

Austin: "Ok if you win you don't have to tell me and you can kiss me for how much and long you want."

Ally: "No if I win I get to stay in your room and sleep with you and kiss you as many times I want."

Austin: "Ok and if I win I get to do something but this something is a surprise."

Ally: "Ok you want to shake."

He nodded his head and we shock on it

Then I walked out the gym and Austin follow me and said

Austin: "Oh so your going to run away from me now."

Ally: "I just feel disgusting I'm going to take a shower."

Austin: "Yea right."

Then I got clothes and went to the bathroom and I heard him say

Austin: "Oh wow I thought she was lying."

Then he walk away why I got undress and Turn on the shower and got in and thought of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I THINK THIS SUCKS BUT, HEY EVERY AUTHOR HAS A SUCKY CHAPTER AND SO SORRY FOR THE LASTNESS I WAS SO BUSY WITH MY NEW JOB AND I WAS EXUSTED WHEN I CAME HOME SO YEAH SORRY FOR THE WAIT I TRY NOT TO MAKE IT HAPPEN AGAIN.<strong>


End file.
